Cody's Misadventure
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Cody and Jake thought everything would be alright after their adventure in old Skulldugary's silver mine. But thanks to two no-goodnicks that were there, Miss Lily is about to learn what happened and she ain't happy. Contains corporal punishment and nudity, don't like, don't read.


_Author's note. This story was done as a request and includes corporal punishment and nudity. So if you really don't like that sort of thing, I would not read this. This story takes place after the events of Skulldugary's silver mine where the three kids go on a little adventure there._

_No flames please._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oof," Sheriff Terribul grunted as a small form barrelled into him before falling flat onto its bttom.

"Hey watch it," the grumpy Sheriff snapped as the little calf stared up at him, having just run into him since his hat had fallen over his eyes.

"Sorry," Cody apologised, picking himself up and adjusting the hat.

"You oughta stay out of trouble," he was told sternly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," the young calf recited, using the phrase young children always used to appease adults.

Terribul snorted before growling. "Go on with you."

The little calf didn't need to be told twice, he took to his heels, heading for the local store. The red coloured bull shook his head, what was with kids these days? He was sure they hadn't been so troublesome when he'd been younger. Of course, he thought with a little smirk, he and his brother had always been troublemakers but he was sure most other kids hadn't been like that.

Putting the calf out of his mind, he started in the direction of the bar, thinking he'd grab a drink and perhaps join a game or cards. Tonight he had a meeting with the mayor about a possible job that would require the Masked Bull. Been a little while since he'd ridden in that guise and he…

"Boss! Boss" Hey Boss!"

Oh great, those two.

"What do you want?" he snapped at them, hands on hips as they stumbled over each other to reach him, successfully tripping and sliding to a dusty halt right in front of Cowtown's sheriff.

"Oh boss, it was awful," SaddleSore gasped as his partner nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, SaddleSore was scared out of his mind," BootHill piped up.

"What?" the scorpion said furiously. "No I wasn't, it was you who was scared…"

"Shut up!" Terribul roared, grabbing their shirt fronts and lifting them clean off their feet. "What you hollering about?"

"Well, boss, it was that old mine of Skulldugarys'," SaddleSore explained. "We thought there was sliver but then that ghost attacked us and those kids were there and then the lawcows…."

"Kids? Lawcows? Ghosts?" Terribul repeated in disbelief. "Just what in tarnation are you two dung droppings talking about?"

"It was like this…," began BootHill and he launched into the story with SaddleSore.

….

"What can I do for you Sherriff?" Miss Lily asked, putting aside the glass she'd been cleaning as he leaned against the bar having just arrived.

"Give me a sarsaparilla," he ordered, eying up some of the various patrons scattered among the seats. Things were a little quiet right now but it would definitely pick up later.

"Coming right up Sherriff," she said, grabbing a new glass with a flourish and going to fill it up with a nice foamy head. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine," he replied, his mouth already watering in anticipation. "You got any jerky."

"Cody's bringing some as we speak, he shouldn't be long," she assured him, almost done filling his glass.

"Hnn," he muttered, accepting the glass once she'd handed it to him. "He get into trouble for going to that silver mine?"

"What silver mine?" she asked, blinking bright, curious eyes at him.

….

"Cody calf, what is this I hear about you going to that old silver mine?" his Aunt Lily demanded sternly, hands on hips. She'd just herded the two boys into the room behind the bar, Jake had joined Cody on the walk home from the grocery store and the two had been planning to play some game. Except Miss Lily wanted a little word with them.

"Oh, um," he mumbled, shifting his feet as beside him, Jake twisted his dungaree straps in his hands. "Well, you see….the thing is…."

"I want the whole truth," she warned him. "And mind, I'll be asking Cowlamity what happened so you'd better not lie."

The two calves glanced nervously at each other, they'd really been hoping to avoid Miss Lily finding out what had happened. Cowlamity Kate was extremely easy going and only raised his hand to the likes of BootHill and SaddleSore if they were causing mischief but it was extremely rare to see her physically punishing young'un's. Miss Lily on the other hand….

"We didn't think it was dangerous," burst out Jake, unable to stay silent any longer. "We didn't know Skulldugary was still around."

"Skulldugary!?" Miss Lily almost shrieked. "You were messing around with that crazy ghost?"

"Sorta," Cody admitted. "We didn't think he was still around…"

"But he wasn't happy about us being there," mumbled Jake.

"Yeah, the old misery still won't let anyone take even a single piece of sliver," Cody agreed as his aunt did not look happy.

"Did he try to hurt you?" she wanted to know.

They shifted uneasily but they couldn't lie about what happened. So in a rush of words, they explained how old Skulldugary had tried to take them out but Moo and the others had saved them.

"So if I'm understanding correctly," Miss Lily said with folded arms, her face full of disapproval. "Cowlamity asked you to clean her attic but instead you left it and went off to that old silver mine and almost got killed by Skulldugary."

They shuffled their feet on the ground before both mumbling. "Yes ma'am."

She let out a breath which sounded extremely exasperated.

"Cody, Jake, do you understand what you did wrong?" she wanted to know. "Cowlamity asked you to do something and you deliberately ran off. And you didn't just run off, you went to an extremely dangerous place. Even without Skulldugary, you should never explore a broken old mine, something could have easily happened to you."

"And finally," she added severely. "You lied to me about what happened."

"We didn't lie…," Cody tried to say.

"Lying by omission is still lying," she told him sternly. "I know boys will be boys and you won't tell me everything you do but this is serious. I am afraid that I shall have to punish you both."

Their faces fell but they'd been expecting it.

"We're sorry Aunt Lily," Cody said softly, looking at the ground.

"I hope so," she said, gesturing towards the storage room. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The two calves grimaced before going ahead of her, opening the door and entering. There were crates and sacks all over the place, filled with various supplies for the saloon. The place was a little dusty and Cody wondered if his aunt would want him to clean it. He'd rather have that as a punishment but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Take your clothes off," Aunt Lily commanded. "And stand over there."

She pointed to the door that led outside which had several attachments which she used to hang certain supplies. But she had a completely different purpose in mind for them this time.

"I'll be right back," she stated as Jake undid his dungarees while Cody unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"Why did we go to that mine," Jake groaned, trembling slightly in anticipation.

"We had a treasure map," his friend reminded him. "It was an adventure….and better than cleaning that attic."

"But Skulldugary almost got us," exclaimed the other. "And now Miss Lily's mad and she's gonna whip us."

Cody grimaced back, he was well aware of that fact.

"I know, it ain't good," he acknowledged. "It's typical, if BootHill and SaddleSore hadn't been there, they wouldn't have told the Sherriff and he wouldn't have told my aunt. Why did they have to go and do that?"

"Dunno," shrugged Jake, he had no idea why. But he was deeply regretting not telling Miss Lily about what had happened, maybe she wouldn't be punishing them so harshly otherwise.

Cody now had his shirt and waistcoat off while Jake had pulled off his dungarees and know only wore a shirt and his hat. The nervous calf was twisting his hands through his shirt, almost too nervous to take it off. While Cody removed his boots, he said.

"You'd better get that off, Miss Lily won't be happy if we haven't done as she's asked."

Jake squeaked in alarm before hurrying to do as he was told. Whatever amount they were going to be given, he did not want to add to that. He pulled off his shirt and dumped it on a nearby crate with the rest of his things.

"Well," Cody stated, trying to put on a brave face. "That's that done. Let's get over to the door."

Reluctantly, they both headed over to the door and waited for Miss Lily to come back. They shivered slightly, the air inside this storeroom was rather cool, especially as the sun was not shining directly through any window. While they didn't feel embarrassed to be naked in front of each other, they did shift very nervously, knowing they weren't going to enjoy what was to come.

"Ah," Jake gasped when a door behind them opened and Miss Lily entered.

She paused to survey them, a long whippy cane in her hand.

"Good, you boys did as you were told," she said approvingly. "Now climb on up."

The boys did as told, lifting themselves up onto the door and hanging on. Miss Lily came over and carefully strapped their wrists in place above their heads before bending down to do the same with their ankles. The calves were completely helpless, even if they wanted to, there was no getting away from the punishment Miss Lily was about to deal out to them.

"You are being punished for disobeying Cowlamity," Miss Lily stated, slapping the cane against the palm of her hand. "For going to a dangerous mine and for lying about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the two young calves mumbled, their little plump bottoms wriggling in anticipation of what was to come.

"Good," she said, standing behind Cody. She knew her nephew well enough that he'd probably masterminded the whole incident so he would receive the first few strokes.

She gave his bottom a tap, making him jump but it was just a warning about what she was going to do. Seeing that he'd braced himself, gritting his teeth as he heard a swishing sound.

"Ahh!" he cried out as the first stroke connected, causing a bolt of pain to shoot up his body that had him trembling.

Jake let out a noise at the sound of cane hitting flesh but it wasn't his turn yet. He was left to shiver as a thin vivid red line was left on Cody's bottom. Miss Lily brought the cane back and with the same amount of force, whacked it once more on her nephew's behind, taking care not to touch the first mark. Cody yelped out again, the first mark was stinging madly and he could barely contain himself with the second.

"Oh dear, oh dear," mumbled Jake, trembling violently but unable to do anything more. Those bonds held him tight to the door.

With the third stroke, Cody felt tears at the corner of his eyes and he pressed his whole body into the rough wood. When he breathed in, he could smell the varnish and knew that for the next few weeks, that scent would remind him of this experience. And it was not even the end, this was just the beginning of his punishment. With the fourth stroke, he sucked in a harsh breath that was almost painful.

"Now for you Jake," his aunt said, making him realise he was getting a reprieve.

He was hanging limply, his bottom stinging furiously. His cheek was pressed against the door and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Jake's face was turned towards him, except his eyes were closed. Miss Lily was raising the cane and he saw the arch it took through the air before connecting with Jake's brown little bottom.

"Ahh!" the calf almost shrieked, mostly out of fear since he'd spent the last minute or so listening to the smacks and Cody's little gasps.

If he could have, he'd have hopped from one foot to the other but with his legs secured together, all he could do was shake furiously. Tears had already appeared in his eyes and the moisture soon increased with the next two strokes. Three red lines shone brightly against his brown fur and he whimpered with the pain, gasping out with the fourth hit.

Cody shivered furiously, the only warm part was his behind which burned with all four whip marks. A tight knot in his stomach was forming from the pain and his jaw ached from gritting his teeth. He couldn't help but try to keep himself from crying even though his aunt had always told him he was free to do so if he was ever being punished. She'd said she'd never laugh or mock him for it and he did believe her.

But still, he couldn't help but force the tears back from his eyes even though it was hard to do so.

"Uh!" he grunted as he received his fifth stroke, which went across the other four. This made them come alive with a burning pain that made him gasp louder than ever. All he could hear about from his own laboured breathing was his friend's little gasps and whimpers of pain. Going to that silver mine was really starting to feel like a bad idea.

_**Smack!**__ "Ah!"_

Yep, a really bad idea.

"OW!" he ground out, wriggling his bottom in an effort to relieve the sting but the straps made that very difficult.

"I hope this teaches you not to shirk your duties," Miss Lily said, speaking for the first time. "They may be boring at times but they are important. You learn responsibility from it."

"We won't do it again," Jake squeaked out, knowing his turn was going to come again soon.

Cody nodded his head, unable to speak as the seventh stroke went across his backside. He felt a betraying tear slip down his cheek from the sheer burning pain he was in. And then there was an eighth one.

"Ahh…ah….," he yelped out, his front slamming into the hard wood and gazing him slightly.

"Oh no," groaned Jake, the pause in whacking meant he was next and Miss Lily didn't disappoint.

"Yow….ow!" he yelled as one after the other, four strokes connected with his rear and left a crisscross of red lines. "Owwww!"

Cody's body felt like jelly, he was hanging limply from the straps and barely could comprehend what was going on. How many strokes had that been? Was it over yet? Please, please, please let it be finished, he couldn't take any more without bawling….

"There, all done," Miss Lily declared, bringing back her cane and looking with satisfaction at the two whipped bottoms. "Lesson learned?"

"Y-yes Miss Lily," the two calves stammered, their voices considerably weakend.

"Good," she said simply before bending to undo their ankle straps before doing the same with their wrists.

Both boys dropped heavily to their feet and Jake almost fell over but thankfully, Cody caught him. There were tears running down their cheeks, they were shaking all over while their bottoms stung angrily. Jake sniffed loudly and rubbed at his nose, his legs could barely support him. Being a little stronger, Cody was doing a bit better but only just.

"S-sorry Miss L-lily," he gasped out, his face red from the whipping and embarrassment at his nakedness. He wanted to hide it but he needed his hands to help himself and Jake remain standing. "We won't do it again."

"I should say not," she stated, patting their heads. "Now I want you to think about things for a few minutes, then you can have a cold bath and get dressed. I'll put this away."

Cody grimaced at the sight of the cane, he would happily snap it in two if he thought he could get away with it.

"Okay Miss Lily," Jake said in a very small voice, cuddling against his friend.

"Good boys," she said, giving them another pat. "I know you didn't mean to be naughty but try to do better in future, alright?"

"We will," they promised as she left.

"Maybe Miss Kate's pie wasn't so bad after all," Cody mumbled, remembering Moo's joke about that being a punishment. But as bad tasting as it was, he'd happily eat a whole pie than face Miss Lily's cane again.

_Author's note. I hope everyone enjoyed this, please leave a review if you did. _


End file.
